In many applications, there is a need to measure angles on an object. For example, in many construction tasks, such as in installing crown moldings or other moldings, there is a need to measure angles before cutting the item to install.
Typically, there are two types of angles to measure : external angles and internal angles. In many cases, a measurement device for measuring the angle is manipulated differently to measure external and internal angles. In some cases, this creates confusion in the manipulation of the measurement device for some users.
Furthermore, there is often a need to divide the measured angle by a predetermined factor, for example two. This is the case for example when installing ogees wherein an angle of cut on the ogee typically equals to half of a measured angle between two intersecting walls. Accordingly, the user needs to do repetitive calculations, which increases risks of errors.
Yet furthermore, existing protractors include two elements that are rotatable relative to each other. In a construction environment, debris can become lodged between the elements and make smooth operation of the protractor difficult. Also, the two elements may be loosely coupled to each other, which creates a risk that the two elements will move between the time at which they are abutted against the objects for which an angle measure is required and the time at which this measure is read from the protractor.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel protractor.